Present invention generally relates to electrical devices and, more particularly, a sporting game time-out indicator.
In many sports, such as basketball but also many other sports, there is an official scorekeeper who keeps track of the score of the game, as well as other relevant statistics, in an official score book. In the case of basketball, the scorekeeper also keeps track of which team has possession of the ball, and a written record of this is kept in the official score book as the game progresses. In addition, there is typically a possession arrow indicator kept on the scorekeeper""s table, such as the possession arrow indicator box 10 illustrated in FIG. 1. The possession indicator box 10 is typically a simple metal box which contains two light bulbs which can alternately be lit or extinguished depending upon the position of a switch (not shown) located on the back of the box 10. The front of the box includes two possession arrow cutouts 12 through which a respective light bulb within the box may shine. By placing the possession switch in a first position, one of the arrows 12 is illuminated and the other is extinguished. By placing the switch in a second position, the arrow that is currently illuminated is extinguished and the arrow that is currently extinguished is illuminated. By use of the possession arrow indicator box 10, the scorekeeper is not only able to keep a redundant notation of which team has possession of the ball, but the players, coaches, referees and fans are also able to easily determine which team currently has possession of the ball.
In basketball, the official scorekeeper also keeps track of how many of the allotted time outs have been used by each team. Typically, each team is allotted three 60-second time-outs and two 30-second time-outs per game. If the game extends into overtime, two additional overtime time-outs are allotted to each team. Keeping track of which of these time-outs have been used by each team is obviously a much more complicated task than keeping track of which team has possession of the ball. The scorekeeper duly notes in the official score book as time-outs are used by a team. Referees, coaches, players and fans all would like to know how many time-outs each team has used at various points during the game. For example, in order for a coach to adequately plot a strategy for the game, it is often of necessity that he know how many time-outs he has already used so that he can determine the possible scenarios in which he may be able to utilize time-outs from this point toward the end of the game.
Referees also need to know how many time-outs have been used by each team so that they may accurately determine whether a team is entitled to take a time-out if one is so indicated by that team. Additionally, particularly toward the end of the game, a player who is falling out of bounds (which would transfer possession of the ball to the other team if the player steps out of bounds), will often call time-out before contacting the floor in order to prevent possession from transferring to the other team. If the player attempts to do this and the team has no time-outs available, then this team receives a technical foul and the opposing team is permitted to shoot two free-throws and receive possession of the ball. If a player calls for a time-out when none are remaining, such a situation can result in loss of the game. Even in such xe2x80x9cnon-emergencyxe2x80x9d situations, coaches, players and referees are constantly inquiring of the scorekeeper how many time-outs have been used by each team. Such general confusion delays the progress of the game, places excessive burdens on the scorekeeper, greatly increases the likelihood of coaches, players and/or referees making mistakes during the course of the game related to incorrect knowledge as to how many time-outs have been used by each team.
There is therefore a need for a system which would allow the time-out information kept by the official scorekeeper to be more easily transferred to referees, coaches, players and/or fans. The present invention is directed toward meeting this need.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a box is provided for placement upon the official scorekeeper""s table which includes a plurality of lights on a surface thereof. By actuating corresponding switches on the exterior of the box, the official scorekeeper is able to illuminate lights (or conversely to extinguish lights) in order to indicate how many time outs have been used by each team. In the preferred embodiment, the time-out indicator lights are integrated into the same box which is used to display the possession arrow for each team.